


There's something there (Or... someone?)

by MorningMangos



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Help, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Muffy if you squint, Tyrus - Freeform, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningMangos/pseuds/MorningMangos
Summary: Buffy walks in on TJ and Cyrus... making out? Wait a sec...





	There's something there (Or... someone?)

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on Tumblr many months ago but never made an AO3 account until now, so yeah this is pretty old.  
> This is my second ever fic btw so don't except much xD  
> Btw my Tumblr is @swingset-sunset

_Were his eyes always this brown?_

TJ studied Cyrus's face. He couldn't help himself, his eyes always landed on Cyrus. He noticed Cyrus blush, turning a really pretty shade of red. He looked super cute.

_Cyrus_

_Cyrus_

_Cyrus_

Cyrus's eyes must have been magnetic, because TJ's eyes were drawn to them, begging him to stay right there, staring. 

TJ felt his cheeks warm up as well.

Something was going on, but what was it? There was some connection, some shared idea flowing through both of their heads.

Cyrus carefully inched a bit closer to TJ, but Cyrus's eyes didn't leave the TJ's. It wasn't awkward. It was comfortable, being with someone you really trust. It was like they were in their own little protective bubble, shielding them from the things around them.

Everything else faded. The bickering between Buffy and Marty in the other room. The sound of _Love, Simon_ playing it's most heartwarming scene. They forgot all about the mini sleepover party they were having, and the fact they were both tangled on the couch wrapped in a warm fuzzy blanket, cuddling, even though their friends were in the other room.

Time slowed, and then it happened. They knew it was going to happen. The moment that their eyes met, and the movie playing in the background was forgotten, it was bound to happen.

Carefully, TJ leaned in. Then Cyrus leaned in. Then their lips met, and it was perfect. Just perfect. Some spark had happened. Warm, soft, comfortable, happiness washed over them all at once. The romantic music from _Love, Simon_ in the background made it even better. Yeah, it was kinda cheesy, but it was the best thing that happened to Cyrus and TJ.

Somehow, they managed to get closer than before, their lips still connected. TJ wrapped his arms around Cyrus's waist, and Cyrus wrapped his arms around TJ's neck. They pulled apart to breath, both giggling from what just happened. _We kissed. I kissed my best friend. I just kissed him. He kissed me._ The thoughts swirling through the boys heads.

They both turned somehow managed to turn an even brighter shade of red. A _very_ bright shade of red.

The kiss lasted way to long for a normal first kiss. Especially since they weren't even dating yet. Almost like making out. Almost.

“Teej,” Cyrus whispered, “We just kissed for a good 10 seconds while cuddling on a couch.”

“I-I know.” TJ smiled softly, but his smile faded as soon as it came, as one scary thought entered his head, “Are we- did, did I- are you mad? Cyrus I-” Cyrus shook his head and interrupted him by connecting their lips again.

_Do kisses always feel this good?_

Ok, yeah. They were definitely making out. They probably would have stayed like that forever, if wasn't interrupted by a loud, exaggerated gasp.

“HOLY SHI-” Buffy covered her mouth, then aggressively shook her head. “What the _heck_. _What in the-_?!” Buffy was in shock. She was frozen in place.

TJ and Cyrus tried to pull apart as fast as they could. It was hopeless though, they were tangled together, so close. Making out. _Making out!_ It took them a good 3 seconds to figure out how to untangle completely, and end up on opposite sides of the couch. It was hopeless though, Buffy had already seen what happened. They just looked ridiculous, like two deers caught in headlights. Both their eyes wide open. What do they say? What do they do?

All three of them stayed frozen, staring at each other. 

Buffy broke the silence, “Please don't try to explain yourselves, it will be terrible. Just- ugh, Oh My God, you two are so frustratingly cute together- but _wow_. Are you like secretly dating or-I mean just- _what_. Was. _That_.”

TJ and Cyrus stayed silent. How would you reply to that? Are they even dating now? They didn't even exactly know what ' _that_ ’ was.

Cyrus opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything, all three of their heads snapped to the left to see Marty was just running down the stairs.

“Is everything okay? I heard- _oh_.”

“Um..” the four said in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!❤️
> 
> We all know it ain't Andi mack without "um?" 😉


End file.
